sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of supermarket chains in the United States
This is a list of supermarket companies in the United States of America and the names of supermarkets which are owned or franchised by these companies. For supermarkets worldwide, see List of supermarkets. National chains * Albertsons LLC - 2,400 stores; besides the parent company, some stores are operated under the banners: Acme Markets, Carrs, Jewel-Osco, Lucky, Pavilions, Randalls and Tom Thumb, Safeway Inc., Shaw's and Star Market, United Supermarkets and Market Street, Amigos, Albertsons Market, and Vons * Ahold Delhaize - 2,265 stores under the following brands: **Food Lion (1,098 stores in Delaware, Georgia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, West Virginia, Kentucky, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia) **Hannaford (188 stores in Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New York and Vermont) **Giant Food Stores (197 stores in Pennsylvania, Maryland, Virginia and West Virginia) known as Martin's Food Markets **Giant Food (169 stores in Delaware, District of Columbia, Maryland and Virginia) **Stop & Shop (416 stores in New York Metro: Connecticut, New Jersey, New York, New England: Connecticut, Massachusetts and Rhode Island) **King Kullen (Long Island) will be rebranded to Stop & Shop https://www.esmmagazine.com/ahold-delhaizes-stop-shop-takes-king-kullen-grocery-co/69382 * Kroger - 2,460 stores; besides the parent company, stores operate under Baker's Supermarkets, City Market, Dillons Supermarkets, Food 4 Less, Foods Co., Fred Meyer (technically a hypermarket), Fry's Food & Drug, Gerbes Super Markets, Harris Teeter, Jay C, King Soopers, Mariano's, Owen's, Pay Less Super Markets, QFC, Ralphs, Roundy's, Ruler Foods, Scott's, and Smith's) * SpartanNash - operates 167 retail stores in 44 states, Europe, Latin America, and the Middle East * SuperValu Inc. - (Cub, Farm Fresh, Hornbacher's, Shop 'n Save and Shoppers) * Target - 1,844 stores * SuperTarget - 251 stores *Walmart - 3,522 stores + 699 Neighborhood Markets + 660 Sam's Clubs (as of January 31, 2017) Regional/local chains This list may be incomplete. You can help by expanding it. *99 Cents Only Stores (California, Nevada, Texas and Arizona) *Acme Fresh Market (Northeastern Ohio) *Amigo (Puerto Rico) a division of Walmart *Andronico's (California) - Closed, bought by Albertson's *Associated Supermarkets (New York City area) *Associated Wholesale Grocers (Kansas City metro, St. Joseph area) *B&R Stores, Inc. (eastern Nebraska and west-central Iowa) official website **Russ's Market (Lincoln, Nebraska, plus one full-sized store in Hastings and one "express" store in Waverly) official website **Super Saver (Lincoln, Nebraska, plus two stores in Grand Island and one each in Omaha and Council Bluffs, Iowa) official website **B&R also owns Grand Central Apple Market in Kearney, Nebraska official website *Bashas' (Arizona; plus one store in Needles, California) ** AJ's Fine Foods – upscale *Big Y Foods (Massachusetts and Connecticut) *BJ's Wholesale Club (Eastern US) *Brookshire Grocery Company (Arkansas, Texas, Louisiana) **Super 1 Foods (Eastern Texas; Southern Arkansas; Northern and Southwestern LA) *Brookshire Brothers (Texas) **David's Supermarkets (Rural Northern Texas) **Price Chopper (Kansas City metro; St Joseph; no relation to Price Chopper in the Northeast) *Buehler's Fresh Foods (Ohio) *Busch's Fresh Food Market http://www.buschs.com (southeastern Michigan) *Butera (Illinois) *Buy For Less (Oklahoma City metro area) *C-Town (Northeastern US) *Calandros (Baton Rouge, Louisiana and local areas) *Cannata's Family Market (Louisiana) *Caraluzzi's (Fairfield County, Connecticut) *Cash Saver (northern Illinois; owned by Sullavan's Foods) *Chappells Hometown Foods (Tennessee) *Chief Supermarket (Western Ohio) *Chappells Hometown Foods (Middle Tennessee) *Coborns (Minnesota, North Dakota, South Dakota) *CobornsDelivers (Minneapolis-St. Paul, Minnesota; Wisconsin) – online grocery * Compare Foods Supermarket (North Carolina, New York City, Long Island, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island) *Countryside markets (Northern Illinois) *Crest Foods (Oklahoma City metro area) *Crosby's Marketplace (North Shore Boston area) *Cub Foods (Greater Minneapolis-St. Paul area) *Dave's Marketplace (Rhode Island) *D&W Food Centers (Michigan) *D'Agostino Supermarkets (New York City) *Dahl's Foods (Des Moines, Iowa area) *Dan's Supermarket (North Dakota) *DeCicco Family Market (New York City Suburbs, 5 stores) *De Cicco & Sons *Dehoff's Key Markets (Bay Area, California) **Key Markets *DeMoulas' Market Basket (Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Maine) *Dierbergs (greater St. Louis) *Dillons (Kansas) owned by Kroger *Econofoods (Minneapolis-St. Paul; western Wisconsin) * Edwards Food Giant (Central and eastern Arkansas) *Fairway Market (Northern New Jersey, Southern New York, Southwestern Connecticut) *Fareway (Iowa, South Dakota, North Dakota, Nebraska, Minnesota) *Fiesta market (Chicago metro area) *Fishers Foods (Stark County, Ohio) *Felpausch (Michigan) *Festival Foods (Minnesota, Wisconsin) *Food Bazaar Supermarkets (Connecticut, New Jersey, New York) *Food Town (Houston, Texas) *FoodCity *FoodFair (eastern Kentucky, southeastern Ohio, western West Virginia) *Foodland (Hawaii) ** Sack&Save *FoodLand Supermarkets (Kentucky, Ohio, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia) *Foodtown (New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania) *Fred Meyer (Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Alaska) owned by Kroger *Fresh & Easy (California, Arizona, and Nevada) – Out of business; former division of Yucaipa Companies *Fresh Foods IGA (North Carolina) *Gazzali's Supermarket (Bay Area, California) *Gelson's Markets (Southern California) *Gerland's Food Fair (Houston, Texas) *Giant Eagle (Pennsylvania, Ohio, West Virginia, Maryland, Indiana) *Giant Value (Massachusetts) *Giantway (Michigan) *Glen's Markets (Northern Michigan) *Gordy's County Market (Western Wisconsin) (in receivership as of 2017) *Gourmet Garage (mostly in Manhattan, New York City) *Great American Food Stores (New York) *Great Valu Markets (Delaware, Maryland, North Carolina, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Virginia, West Virginia) *Gristedes (mostly in Manhattan, New York City) *Grocer's Pride (Houston, Texas; Mississippi) *H-E-B (Texas, Mexico) **Central Market **H-E-B Plus *Haggen Food & Pharmacy (Oregon, Washington) **Top Food & Drug *Harding's Friendly Markets (Southwestern Michigan) *Harmons Grocery (Utah) *Harp's Market (Arkansas, Missouri, Oklahoma) – competes against Walmart in small towns; larger stores include sporting goods *Harvest Foods (Arkansas) – created when Safeway divested its Little Rock division in the late 1980s. Assets bought by former employees. In the early 1990s, Harvest Foods went bankrupt and Affiliated Foods Southwest bought the chain — with AFS later filing for its own bankruptcy in 2009. Selected stores formerly carrying the Harvest Foods banner were purchased and rebranded by Kroger and Brookshire's at the time of the Harvest Foods bankruptcy. Additionally, some store locations were purchased and rebranded by Edwards Food Giant following the AFS bankruptcy. Surviving stores are independently owned and operated. * Harvest Foods (Idaho, Montana, Oregon, Washington) – a regional network of 37 independently owned and operated stores, unrelated to the Arkansas chain *Heinen's Fine Foods (Cleveland and Chicago metro areas) *Hen House (Kansas City Metro) *Hiller's Market (Greater Detroit) - Closed, some locations acquired by Kroger *Holiday Foods (Southern Indiana) *Holiday Quality Foods (Northern California) *Hollywood Super Market (Northern Detroit suburbs) *Homeland (Kansas, Oklahoma, Georgia, formerly Texas) *Houchens Industries (Kentucky, Tennessee, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois) **Buehler's Buy-Low (Kentucky, Illinois, Indiana) **Food Giant **Hank's Market **Houchens Markets **IGA (Franchisee) **Mad Butcher **Price Less Foods/Price Less IGA **Sav-A-Lot (Franchisee) *Hugo's (Minnesota, North Dakota) *Hy-Vee (246 stores in Iowa, Illinois, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, South Dakota, Wisconsin) *Ideal Food Basket (Lake Success, NY) *Ingles Markets (201 stores in Alabama, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia) **Sav-Mor Foods (North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee) *Jack 'n Jill (North Dakota) *Jerry's Foods (Minnesota) *Jons Marketplace (Los Angeles, California area) *Jubilee Foods (Minnesota) *K-VA-T Food Stores (Georgia, Kentucky, Tennessee, Virginia) ** Food City ** Super Dollar Discount Foods *Karns Quality Foods (Harrisburg, Pennsylvania area) *Key Food (New York, New Jersey and Connecticut) **The Food Emporium (New York City area) **Super Fresh (New York, New Jersey) *Kings (Connecticut, New Jersey, New York) **Balducci's (New York City, Washington, D.C., and their suburbs) *Kowalski's (Minnesota) *Kuhn's Quality Foods (Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania) *La Canasta Supermarket (Belvidere, Illinois) *Lakeview Grocery (New Orleans, Louisiana) *Landis Supermarkets (Southeastern Pennsylvania) *Lauer's Supermarket and Bakery (Pasadena and Riviera Beach, Maryland) *Lin's Fresh Market (Utah, Nevada) *Lowes Foods (North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia) *Lowe's Market (Texas, New Mexico) *Lunardi's (Bay Area, California) *Lunds & Byerlys (Minnesota) *Mac's Fresh Market (Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi) *Mac's Market (New Hampshire, New York, Vermont) *Macey's Market (Northern Utah) *Magruder's (Washington, D.C. area) *Market Basket (Southeastern Texas, Southwestern Louisiana) *Market Basket (New England) (see DeMoulas' Market Basket) *Market of Choice (Oregon) *Mars (Baltimore, Maryland area) - As of late May 2016, 5 stores being sold to Weis markets, the remaining 8 will be sold or closed by the end of July 2016 *Martin's Super Markets (Indiana, Michigan) *Matherne's Supermarkets (Baton Rouge, Louisiana area) *Mayfair Markets (Hollywood, California) *McCaffrey's (New Jersey, Pennsylvania) *Meijer (Midwest) *Met Foodmarkets (New York City, New Jersey, Massachusetts) *Miller's Fresh Foods (North Dakota) *Morton Williams (New York, New Jersey) *Mollie Stone's (Bay Area, California) *Mrs. Green's Natural Market (New York) *Murphy's Marketplace (New Jersey) *Nam Dae Mun Farmers Market (Georgia) *Natural Grocers by Vitamin Cottage (Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, Idaho, Montana, Nebraska, Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma, Oregon, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona) *New Deal Market (California) *New Deal Supermarket (Jackson, Mississippi) *New Leaf Community Markets (Northern California Coast) * New Seasons Market (Portland, Oregon) *Northgate Gonzalez Markets (southern California) *Nugget Markets (Northern California) *Obrien's Market (California) *Omni Foods (Massachusetts and New Hampshire) *Payless Foods (Southern California) *Pete's Fresh Market (northern Illinois) *Petosa's Family Grocery (Edmonds, Washington) - out of business *Piggly Wiggly (Southeastern US, Wisconsin) *PJP Marketplace (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) *Plum Market (Detroit area) *Preston-Safeway (Central Indiana) – unrelated to Safeway Inc. *Price Chopper (New York, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, Vermont, Massachusetts, New Hampshire) – unrelated to Associated Wholesale Grocers in Kansas/Missouri; stores are being renovated and then renamed Market 32 to signify the founding of the company in 1932 *Price Chopper (Kansas City metro area; Associated Wholesale Grocers in Kansas/Missouri, and in Des Moines, Iowa area) *PriceRite (Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, New Hampshire, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Virginia) *Publix (Alabama, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee and Virginia) *Pueblo (Puerto Rico) *Quality Foods (Georgia and South Carolina) *R Ranch Markets (Southern California) *Raley's (California, Nevada) **Bel Air Markets **Nob Hill Foods *Ramey's Marketplace (Mississippi, Alabama, and Louisiana) *Ray's Food Place (California, Oregon) *Ream's Food Stores (Northern Utah) *Reasors (Eastern Oklahoma) *Red Apple (Oregon and Washington) *Redner's Warehouse Markets (eastern Pennsylvania; also in Delaware and Maryland) *Remke Markets (Cincinnati, Ohio area) *Rice Supermarkets (Houston, Texas) *Ridley's Family Markets (Idaho, Nevada, Utah, Wyoming) *Riesbeck Food Markets (Ohio and West Virginia) *Riverside Red X (Riverside, Missouri) **Pick 'N Save (east-central Ohio and Wisconsin) **Ralph’s (California) *Robèrt Fresh Market (New Orleans, Louisiana area) *Roche Bros (Massachusetts) **Sudbury Farms (Massachusetts) *Rosauers (Idaho, Montana, Oregon, Washington) **Huckleberry's Natural Market (Spokane, Washington) *Roth's Fresh Markets (Oregon) *Rouse's Supermarket (Alabama, Louisiana, Mississippi) *Sam's Club (Illinois) *Save Mart Supermarkets (California: Bay Area, Central Valley; northern Nevada) **FoodMaxx **Lucky Stores (Bay Area, California) **S-Mart Foods (Lodi and Stockton, California) *Schnucks (Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Missouri) *Scolari's Food and Drug (California, Nevada) *Seller's Brothers (Houston, Texas) *Sendik's Food Market (Wisconsin) *Sentry Foods (Wisconsin) *Shaw's and Star Market (New England) *Shop ‘n Save (Pennsylvania, Ohio, West Virginia, Missouri, Illinois, Iowa ) *ShopRite (Connecticut, Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania) *Smart & Final (Commerce, California) * Sprouts Farmers Market *Southeastern Grocers (southeastern US) ** BI-LO ** Harveys ** Winn-Dixie ** Fresco y Más *Stater Brothers (California) *Stew Leonard's (Connecticut, New York) *Strack & Van Til (Illinois, Indiana) ** Town & Country Food Market – discount division (Indiana; Chicago suburbs) ** Ultra Foods – discount division (Indiana; Chicago suburbs) *Straub's Markets (St. Louis, Missouri) *Sullivan's Foods (Illinois) *Sunflower Farmers Market (Arizona, Colorado, Nevada, New Mexico, Texas, Utah) – owned by founder of Wild Oats *Sunfresh Market (Kansas, Missouri) *Sunset Foods (Illinois) *Super A Foods (Los Angeles; Southern California) *Super One Foods (Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, North Dakota) *Superior Grocers (Southern California) *Superking Market (California, Orange County) * Supermercados Selectos - 37 stores in Puerto Rico *Supersol (New York City, Long Island, Westchester) *Supremo Supermarket (New Jersey, Pennsylvania) *The Fresh Grocer (Pennsylvania, Delaware) *Thriftway Supermarkets (Delaware, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Kansas, Missouri) *Times Supermarkets (Hawaii) *Tom Thumb Food & Pharmacy (Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex) *Tony's Finer Foods (Chicago) *Tops - primarily Pennsylvania and New York, and a few former Grand Union stores in Vermon - *Trade Fair (Queens County, New York City) *Tresierras Supermarkets (Southern California) *Trig's (Wisconsin) *Turco's (New York) *Turnip Truck (Nashville TN Area) *United Grocery Outlet (Tennessee, North Carolina) *Valley Marketplace (Southern California; Reseda, Simi Valley, Valencia) *Valu Food Wearhouse (Rosemead, California) San Fernando Location Closed in 2013 and changed to El Super *Village Market Food Center (Antrim County, Michigan) *Wade's (Virginia) *Wayne's Hometown Market (Hoxie, Ar) *Wegmans (Maryland, Massachusetts, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Virginia) *Weis Markets (Pennsylvania, Maryland, New York, New Jersey, West Virginia) **Save-a-Lot (Pennsylvania, New York) *Wesselman's (southern Indiana; Louisville, Kentucky area) *Westborn Market (Michigan) *Western Beef (New York City, New Jersey, Florida) *Western Supermarket (Birmingham, Alabama) *WinCo Foods (Arizona, California, Idaho, Nevada, Oklahoma, Oregon, Texas, Utah, Washington) *Wise Way (Indiana) *Woods Supermarket (Missouri) *Wilson's grocery (Lexington, Kentucky) *Woodman's Food Market (Illinois, Wisconsin) *Yoke's Fresh Market (Spokane, Washington) *Zup's (Northern Minnesota) *Vinckier Foods(Michigan) Retailers' cooperatives * Affiliated Food Stores (Texas panhandle, Oklahoma, Kansas, New Mexico, Colorado, Arizona, Wyoming) * Affiliated Foods Midwest (Colorado, Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, Oklahoma, South Dakota, Wisconsin) * Associated Food Stores – formerly Pacific Mercantile Cooperative; also see Western Family Foods ** Lee's Marketplace * Associated Grocers * Associated Grocers of Florida * Associated Grocers of New England ** Apple Market ** Cash Saver ** Country Mart ** Price Chopper / Price Mart (Kansas City, Missouri area) – unrelated to Price Chopper in the Northeast ** SunFresh ** ThriftWay * Associated Grocers of the South * Associated Wholesale Grocers * Associated Wholesalers * Central Grocers Cooperative * Great Valu (Delaware, Maryland, New Jersey, North Carolina, Virginia, West Virginia) * IGA * Shurfine Markets (Pennsylvania, New York, Maryland) ** ShurSave (northeastern Pennsylvania) * Spartan Stores (Michigan – operates several banners, including Glen's Markets, D&W Food Centers, and Family Fare Supermarkets; Spartan Stores is a supplier for smaller supermarkets) * Thrift Way / Shop n Bag (New Jersey; Philadelphia) * Unified Grocers * Wakefern Food Corporation * Western Family Foods (supermarket wholesaler) – formerly Pacific Mercantile Cooperative Deep-discount and limited-assortment chains *99 Cents Only Stores *Aldi – 1,600 stores in 35 states, owned by Aldi Süd *Lidl *Big Lots *Cash & Carry (Chicago) *Dollar General *Dollar Tree *Family Dollar *Food 4 Less (Kroger operates Food 4 Less stores in California, Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio. In markets that Kroger does not have the rights to the Food 4 Less name, it operates as Foods Co)(San Diego, Los Angeles area and northern California; Arizona, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Nebraska, Nevada, Missouri) *Grocery Outlet (West) *Marc's (Ohio) **Xpect Discounts (Connecticut) - these stores are now closed *PriceRite (Connecticut, Massachusetts, Maryland, New Jersey, New York, New Hampshire, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Virginia) – owned and operated by Wakefern Food Corporation *Ruler Foods *Save-A-Lot *Sharp Shopper (Pennsylvania, Virginia) *United Grocery Outlet (Tennessee, North Carolina) *WinCo Foods (West) Ethnic chains Asian *99 Ranch Market – the largest Asian-American supermarket chain on the West Coast with additional locations in New Jersey, Texas, and Nevada. *Ai Hoa Supermarket – formerly a Chinese-Vietnamese-American chain in southern California; now operates one store in Chinatown, Los Angeles *Asian Food Center (New Jersey) *ASSI Plaza, Korean-American multinational supermarket chain (Georgia, Illinois, Pennsylvania) *CAM Asian Market (Ohio) *C-Mart Supermarket (Boston) *Food Maxx International (Virginia) *Fei Long Market (New York) *Galleria Market (southern California) – Korean American *Global Food International (Maryland, Virginia) *Good Fortune Supermarket (New York, New Jersey, Virginia, Texas, Rhode Island and California) 12 Locations *Great Wall Supermarket (Georgia, Massachusetts, New Jersey, New York, Virginia) 17 Locations *Grand Mart, Korean-American supermarket chain (Washington, D.C., North Carolina and Georgia) *Hannam (New Jersey, California) *Hanyang Mart (New York, New Jersey) *H Mart, Han Ah Reum - the largest Asian-American & the largest Korean-American chain in the United States (California, Colorado, Georgia, Illinois, Louisiana, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, New Jersey, New York, North Carolina, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Texas, Virginia, Washington) - Korean-American supermarket chain *H K Market *Hong Kong Food Market - Vietnamese supermarket (Louisiana) *Hong Kong Supermarket – Chinese-American supermarket chain *India Bazaar — small Indian supermarket chain in Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex *Island Pacific Supermarket (California, Nevada) – Filipino American *J-mart (New York) *Kam Man Food (New York, New Jersey, Massachusetts) – small Asian American supermarket chain *Lion Food (Northern California) Vietnamese-Chinese supermarket *Lotte Plaza, Korean-American supermarket (Maryland, Virginia) *Marukai – Japanese American supermarket *Mitsuwa (New Jersey, Illinois, California, Texas) – Japanese American supermarket and shopping center *Nam Dae Mun Farmers Market (Georgia) *New India Bazar (California) — small Indian, Pakistani and Sri-Lankan supermarket chain in San Francisco Bay Area *Nijiya Market (California, Hawaii) - organic Japanese American supermarket *O-Mart, Super Oriental Market (Killeen, Texas) *Ocean Mart (Utah) *Pacific Ocean Marketplace (Colorado) *Patel Brothers (54 locations in 18 states) - largest Indian American supermarket chain *Rani's World Foods (2 locations in Texas & Nevada) - Indian supermarket chain *Seafood City (California, Hawaii, Washington, Nevada, Illinois) – Filipino American *Skyfood Supermarket (6 locations in New York) - Asian Oriental Supermarket. First oriental e-commerce supermarket to offer local delivery and nationwide shipping. *Subzi Mandi Cash & Carry (10 locations in New Jersey, New York, & Texas) - Indian American supermarket chain *Shun Fat Supermarket (California, Nevada, Texas) - Chinese Vietnamese American chain *Super G Mart, Korean-American supermarket (Charlotte, North Carolina) *Uwajimaya (Seattle, Washington; Portland, Oregon) *zTao Marketplace (Texas, Georgia) - Asian American supermarket Hispanic/Latino *Bravo (Northeast and Florida) *El Ahorro Supermarket - Texas *Fiesta Mart – Latino-American, Texas *Mi Pueblo Food Center (Northern California/Bay Area) - Now merged with Cardenas Supermarkets since late 2017 *Mi Tienda - Hispanic supermarket division of HEB Stores (one store in Houston, Texas) *La Michoacana Meat Market (Texas) - Hispanic supermarket founded in Houston in 1986, with now over 130 stores in Texas and neighboring states *Nam Dae Mun Farmers Market (Georgia) *Numero Uno Market - Hispanic chain (10 stores in Los Angeles area) * La Perla Tapatía Supermarkets - (5 stores in California) * La Placita - Hispanic chain in New Orleans area (4 stores) * Presidente (South Florida - Miami-Dade, Broward & Palm Beach counties) * Pro's Ranch Market / Los Altos Ranch Market – Hispanic (Arizona, California, New Mexico, Texas) *Publix Sabor – Hispanic, operated by Publix *El Pueblo (Newark) - largest Latino supermarket in New Jersey *R Ranch Markets - Hispanic chain in southern California *El Rancho – growing independent Hispanic chain in the Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas area *Rancho Liborio – 11 stores (California, Nevada, Colorado) *Rancho Markets (Utah) *El Rio Grande Latin Market (Texas) * Rio Ranch Markets – operates 8 Hispanic supermarkets in southern California *Saver's Cost Plus (Texas) *Sedano's – Hispanic chain in southern Florida *Seller's Bros. (Houston, Texas) *El Super (Los Angeles, southern Nevada and Phoenix) * Super Market Mexico – online purveyor of Mexican foods *Superior Super Warehouse – Hispanic warehouse supermarket with 28 stores in southern California *Supermercado El Rancho – Hispanic supermarket chain in Texas * Supermercados Teloloapan (Texas) *Supersaver Foods – Hispanic-geared; operated by Albertsons LLC; chain now closed except for a few stores in Utah *Tenochtitlan Market (Utah) - upscale Latin-American *Terry's / El Mariachi Supermarkets – Hispanic chain (Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas; Oklahoma City) *Tresierras Supermarkets - (southern California) *Twin City Supermarket - Hispanic chain (New Jersey) * Vallarta Supermarkets (California) - caters to the growing Latino population of California and sells items usually not found in more Anglo-oriented American supermarkets *Viva Markets (Utah) - Hispanic grocery market and mini-mall Kosher *Motty's (Spring valley NY) *New day (spring valley NY) *Wesley Kosher- (Monsey NY) *Evergreen-(Monsey NY) *Seasons – 6 stores (New York, New Jersey) *Seven Mile Market - (Pikesville, MD) Larget Kosher store in the US *Breadberry (New York) *Rockland Kosher (Monsey, New York) *Grand & Essex (New Jersey) *Western Kosher (LA) *The Market Place (Brooklyn) *Kosher Konnection (New Jersey) *Gourmet Glatt (Brooklyn, Cedarhurst, Monsey, Lakewood, Woodmere) Specialty and natural foods *Bristol Farms *Central Market *Dorothy Lane Market – specialty markets in Dayton, Ohio *Earth Fare – North Carolina, Ohio, southeastern US *The Fresh Market (178 stores in 27 states located in the Southeast, Midwest, Mid-Atlantic, Northeast, & California) *FreshDirect – online grocer in New York City *Market of Choice – Oregon *Natural Grocers by Vitamin Cottage *New Seasons Market – Portland, Oregon *PCC Natural Markets – Seattle, Washington area *Spec's Wine, Spirits & Finer Foods – Texas *Sprouts Farmers Market – 240 stores in 15 states from coast to coast *Stew Leonard's – Connecticut; New York * Trader Joe's - 479 stores (as of September 29, 2017)https://www.traderjoes.com/pdf/Trader-Joes-Stores.pdf, owned by Aldi Nord * Whole Foods - 430 stores (as of June 14, 2016) Sold To Amazon in 2017 Defunct chains See also *List of hypermarkets in the United States *Retailer Owned Food Distributors & Associates (trade association) *UFCW (labor union) References Category:Lists United States * Category:Lists of companies of the United States by industry